1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to electric trolling motors, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved solar powered electric trolling motor permitting use of solar energy to motivate an associated direct current electric motor in the trolling motor organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trolling motors of various types have been utilized in the prior art. Typically, they are utilized in a fishing situation and such situations are predominately carried out during periods of sunny weather, as is typical of the sport that is participate in for enjoyment and relaxation. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting extended use of the trolling motor by utilizing solar energy to motivate the electric drive of the trolling motor in addition to external batteries. Prior art solar powered devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,962 to Pierce sets forth the use of a typical application of solar powered cells to drive generators, air conditioners, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,233 to Barrett sets forth a solar powered take-off permitting conversion of direct current electric solar generated energy to alternating current electrical energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,413 to Izawa sets forth a solar energy motor organization utilizing typical photovoltaic elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,444 to Gould sets forth a further example of a solar motor device utilizing a liquid and compressed gas interface within a hub to effect rotation of a wheel member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,042 to Hsu et al. wherein an electric bicycle includes electrical powered drive mechanism operative through batteries and solar cells.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved solar powered trolling motor as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.